


Песок на зубах

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Drama, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020
Summary: Джону все-таки пришлось поехать к Рамси. К больному ублюдку Рамси, который сбежал на другой конец острова с выводком рапторов.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Jon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини М-Е





	Песок на зубах

**Author's Note:**

> Мир Юрского периода!AU; ООС; нон-кон, но жертва кончила; упоминается насилие и смерть персонажа; нелинейное повествование; скачущие времена глаголов не баг, а фича.

Белые стены коридора остро резали усталые глаза. Ночи давно не приносили отдыха, от бессонницы не помогали успокоительные. Все эти таблетки делали только хуже, утягивали в черную глубину кошмаров. 

_Песок скрипит на зубах, забивается в рот, дрожит земля, и все тело сотрясается, горячая ладонь гладит спину._

Джону очень давно не удавалось уснуть больше чем на пару-тройку часов. 

В оконные проемы заглядывало глубокое синее небо. Оно никогда не было таким на родине, на севере. 

_— Два-три года пройдут незаметно. — Главнокомандующий Северной армией говорит бесстрастным приглушенным голосом. — Вам нужно отдохнуть, Джон, прийти в себя после потери семьи, подумать о будущем. Сменить обстановку._

_— Поэтому вы ссылаете меня на каторгу?_

_— Не ссылаем, а настоятельно рекомендуем. И не на каторгу, а на красивейший тропический остров._

_Все решено за него — Сноу сделал свое дело, защитил Родину от сепаратистов и теперь его надо отодвинуть в сторонку, чтобы спокойно поделить наследство Эддарда Старка._

_Тем временем собеседник чуть слышно вздыхает — или Джону чудится, и это порыв зимнего ветра за окном._

_— Там мой сын, Джон. Он все время ввязывается в неприятности. Вы ведь присмотрите за ним?_

Взгляд наткнулся на криво накарябанные слова на стене: «Тормунд, ты секси!!!» Губы помимо воли попытались растянуться в улыбке, но Джон тут же одернул себя. Надо снова поговорить с Тормундом, заставить его замазать надпись, пока ее не увидел Станнис. Популярность рыжебородого начальника СБ среди немногих женщин острова (поговаривали, что и не только женщин) не имела никаких границ и пределов, удивляя размахом и подрывая рабочую дисциплину на корню. Станнис Баратеон, поставленный взамен погибшего Торне, часто грозился сослать Тормунда с острова «в следующий раз». Все знали, что он этого не сделает.

Тормунд был одним из немногих выживших в мясорубке пятилетней давности. Они слишком многое видели, их никогда не выпустят отсюда. Скорее вывезут на дальний конец острова и расстреляют. Так что Станнису, скрипя зубами, приходится закрывать глаза на мелкие выходки «коренных» островитян. Будь то надписи на стенах или регулярная задержка отчетов. Длинный прямой коридор, наконец, вывел к лифту. Двери приглашающе разъехались в стороны, Джон шагнул и нажал на «0».

Раньше здесь не было никаких лифтов, да и не нужны они были в одноэтажных, наспех сколоченных бараках. Тропический рай для всех, кто не вписывался в светлое будущее Вестероса. Зато теперь государство вкладывает миллионы в программу, которую какой-то умник сверху назвал «Солдат будущего». Пять лет назад никто не мог и подумать о том, что пушечное мясо будет рождаться в лабораториях и у него будет чешуя, хвост и зубы с когтями. Постепенно, медленно, платя большую цену, но Эссос выигрывает в войне, и нужно было что-то противопоставить их «драконам». Что-то неожиданное и убийственное. Что-то, способное раз и навсегда подорвать вражеский боевой дух. 

Выйдя из лифта, Джон глянул на часы и прибавил шаг. Если поспешить, можно успеть до десяти, когда навалится настоящая жара. Несмотря на современнейшие установки кондиционирования воздуха, духота уже ощущалась в самом здании. Солнце словно давило на здание, пригибало к земле, не давало дышать свободно. 

Подземная парковка встретила тишиной и полумраком, эхом шагов по бетону. Ровный ряд автомобилей тускло блестел. Внизу, под всеми этими тоннами железа наверняка темно и тесно.

_Скрипит песок на зубах, дрожит земля под тяжелыми шагами чудовища, и все тело сотрясается. Широкая горячая ладонь гладит спину, ползет ниже под ремень._

«Тогда был грузовик, не джип, — Джон подошел к автомобилю, открыл дверь, влез внутрь. Глубоко вздохнув, вытер капли пота со лба. — Этого больше никогда не повторится». 

Воспоминания накатывали только потому, что ему все-таки пришлось ехать к Рамси. К больному ублюдку Рамси, который сбежал на другой конец острова с выводком рапторов. Он называл их своими «девочками» и дрессировал по какому-то особенному методу — так, по крайней мере, говорили Джону те, кто возил туда провизию. Еще Рамси плевал на еженедельные отчеты, а в ответ на законные претензии всегда отвечал коротко: «Приезжай и посмотри сам». 

Дорога была та же, по которой несколько лет назад они вдвоем сначала везли тот чертов груз Квиберну. Потом бежали обратно, а их догоняло, ломая деревья, гигантское «дитя» сумасшедшего ученого.

В раскрытые окна ударил ветер, еще не согревшийся на солнце. Джип ворвался в джунгли, обступившие дорогу с двух сторон, словно грозя сомкнуться и поглотить его, переварить и выплюнуть. То здесь, то там виднелись раскуроченные пни, поросшие кустарником, полускрытые тонкими стволами деревьев. Следы катастрофы зарастали быстрее следов в памяти. 

_Наверное, все пошло не так с того момента, как Джон увидел Рамси. Возможно, потому что он подсознательно ожидал увидеть кого-то вроде Русе: безликого, спокойного, тихого. Болтон-младший оказался высоким крупным детиной с покатыми плечами. Похожими оказались только глаза — близко посаженные светлые льдинки. Вот только смотрел Рамси не так, как Русе, а очень погано. К сожалению, осознал Джон это только после того, как подошел к нему, и молчать было уже неудобно._

_— Привет. Ты Рамси Болтон? Я видел недавно твоего отца…_

_— Ну и что? Он придумал, как вытащить меня из этой ебаной дыры?_

_— Нет, — разговор с самого начала повернул не туда. Рамси совершенно не походил на человека, который позволил бы «присматривать» за ним, как просил о том Русе._

_— Ты ведь из этих, героев-полярников? — Рамси продолжал с неприятной цепкостью рассматривать Джона с ног до головы. — Поехали со мной, тут по-быстрому. По дороге расскажу, что здесь и как._

Пронзительный сигнал смартфона выдернул из очередного мутного омута памяти. Голос Сэма был непривычно радостным и взволнованным. Он даже заикаться почти перестал.

— Джон, можешь подойти? У меня, к-кажется, получилось!

— Что, она согласилась на ужин?

— Нет, не то! Удалось... а нет, п-приходи, я лучше покажу!

— Не могу. Я сейчас еду к рапторам. Часа через три, хорошо?

— Ну ладно, еще пока перепроверить надо как раз…

— Не намекнешь, в чем дело?

— Потом, увидишь! Это… это волшебно, Джон!

Гудки в трубке слились с шипением, словно волны бились о берег. Джон подумал, что надо бы взять свободный день, лечь на берегу и выспаться, полежать на горячем песке.

_Дрожит земля под тяжелыми шагами чудовища, и все тело сотрясается. Широкая ладонь гладит спину, ползет ниже под ремень. Чуть слышный шепот щекочет ухо: «Он не заметит нас, пока мы молчим». Влажные пальцы лезут между ягодиц, пока другая рука давит на спину, впечатывает в землю, не давая шевельнутся._

_Скрипит на зубах песок._

Джон вдавил педаль газа почти до упора, почти так же, как тогда. На миг показалось, что сейчас сзади раздастся грохот и рев обезумевшего от боли тираннозавра, и если бы он оглянулся назад, то увидел, как из маленьких злобных глаз торчат рукояти ножей Рамси. Но оборачиваться было нельзя, следовало как можно быстрее гнать к обрыву. 

Черные точки заплясали перед глазами, их становилось всё больше, через них смутно просвечивала дорога, развилка, направо — к лаборатории Квиберна. Ее так и не восстановили, просто вывезли все ценное и необходимое для работы. Наверняка кровь до сих пор осталась на стенах. Труп чокнутого гения и Рамси Болтон, стоящий над ним, как самые первые впечатления об острове. И лабиринт деревьев, темные широкие стволы, сухая листва под ногами, жар, пот. Пыль и песок, скрипящий на зубах, забивающийся в горло, так, что не вскрикнуть, не остановить…

«Вернусь на базу, зайду к Сэму и отправлюсь спать, — Джон вывернул руль налево и остановился перевести дух. — Выключу телефон, запру дверь». Словно услышав его мысли, вновь запищал сигнал входящего — Эдд меланхолично сообщил, что горит проводка на первом этаже, а Тормунда с ключами от щитовой нигде нет. Вздохнув, Джон посоветовал поискать его в раздевалке уборщиц. Следом позвонил Давос, осведомился, почему Джон не явился на утренний доклад к Станнису, который по этому поводу рвет и мечет. Узнав, куда он едет, попросил заодно взять у Рамси заявку на то, что ему нужно привезти с материка. 

Мозаика настоящего разваливалась, уже начали пропадать куски, пока мелкие (забыл сказать Станнису, что уедет утром к Рамси), а взамен навязчиво вклеивались одни и те же эпизоды прошлого. Надо бы поговорить об этом с Мелисандрой, она хороший психолог, все так говорят. Правда, ему до сих пор неловко смотреть ей в глаза после той новогодней вечеринки, когда она сняла платье, а он ушел, просто ушел. Как после этого рассказывать, что его мучают воспоминания о грязном гомосексуальном акте под грузовиком? «Он чуть не порвал мне задницу своим хуем, мне пришлось грызть землю, чтобы не орать от удовольствия, от переполненности им, я долго, невыносимо долго кончал, а вокруг бродил тираннозавр, которого мы вдвоем убили чуть позже. И я не могу от этого избавиться, оно сидит во мне занозой и горит». 

Джон разомкнул сжатые пальцы, только сейчас поняв, что судорожно держится за руль. Дотронулся до полувозбужденного члена, тут же отдернул руку. Напомнил себе, что Рамси не только недисциплинированный хам и извращенец.

_По щекам мальчишки расплываются грязные потеки слез. Он сидит, опершись спиной на то, что было домом, возможно, его домом. Штаны разодраны, виднеется белая северная кожа, из раны, глубокой вдоль бедра, хлещет кровь. Предрассветные сумерки стирают часть красок, наносят серый полупрозрачный слой на все предметы. Пустота и странная легкость, всё так четко — и вместе с тем нереально. Джон подходит к мальчишке, присаживается на корточки и морщится от боли в раздолбанном анусе._

_— Мы поможем. Не плачь, как тебя зовут?_

_— Я Олли, — пацан шмыгает носом, утирается, размазывая грязь по лицу._

_Рамси подходит, довольно ухмыляясь, садится рядом._

_— Ему надо перевязать ногу и унести в безопасное место._

_— Нет. Мы возьмем его с собой. — Рамси ласково проводит по грязной щеке Олли пальцем. — Нам нужна приманка._

_Чуть позже Джон сидит за рулем грузовика (того самого), и малодушно не следит в зеркальце заднего вида за тем, как Рамси, решив, что нужно больше крови и криков, сдирает с Олли кожу. Иного плана у них нет, им просто нужно выжить._

_А потом Рамси весь в крови, как чертов вурдалак, залезает в кабину, голодно смотрит своими чертовыми белесыми глазищами, а на лице его сохнут бордовые брызги. Он говорит: «Прекрати дергаться», — и стягивает штаны, и облизывает головку члена._

_Перед тем, как взять в рот по самый корень, Рамси шепчет: «Все будет хорошо»._

«Мы всех спасли, — думал Джон, прижавшись лбом к холодному стеклу. — Мы разменяли одну жизнь на десяток, это было справедливо». Тираннозавр примчался на истошные вопли Олли, и пока жрал его, Рамси метнул оба своих ножа ему в глаза. А Джон, отчаянно газуя и сигналя, заманил ослепшую тварь к обрыву, с которого та и сорвалась. 

Темнота перед глазами медленно истаивала в воздухе. Осталась знакомая сухость во рту, словно песок вот-вот вновь заскрипит на зубах. Джон открыл бардачок, нашарил пластиковую бутылку с водой. Открутил пробку, и в нос ударила затхлая вонь. К горлу подкатил комок тошноты. Он швырнул бутылку в окно, завел мотор, резко развернул джип и ударил по газам.

Пусть к Рамси ездит Атлас, проверяет его, пишет за него отчеты и доклады. Он помощник, так пусть и помогает. У заместителя руководителя военно-научного центра, от действий которого зависит будущее всего мира, нет времени на решение мелких повседневных вопросов.


End file.
